


After [Podfic]

by senseofenterprise (the_boleyn_treatment)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Temptation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, listen I'm gay and therefore so are they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_boleyn_treatment/pseuds/senseofenterprise
Summary: After the Armageddon-that-almost-was, Crowley grows his hair out.After the Armageddon-that-almost-was, Aziraphale loves to run his fingers through Crowley's hair.A peek into the domestic bliss of an angel and a demon in a post-apocalyptic world.





	After [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283317) by [senseofenterprise (the_boleyn_treatment)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_boleyn_treatment/pseuds/senseofenterprise). 

> Finally got a mic so I can try podficing properly, it seemed right to start with my first fic. The podfic of Noble Heart is coming but obviously it'll take some time seeing as it clocks in at just under 35k. Enjoy!

[Dropbox Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sj81go2l4kk0jaf/After%20podfic%20.mp3?dl=0)

[Original Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283317/chapters/45861640)


End file.
